A detailed analysis of membrane transport mechanisms in selected animal parasites will be continued with emphasis on interactions of metabolism and metabolites on the permeation system. The pathology of trichinella on host blood chemistry will be continued developing the concept of biochemical pathology. The potential use of carbamate formulations in the control of molluscs will be continued with emphasis on detoxification mechanisms. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Kahler, G. A., F. M. Fisher, Jr. and R. L. Sass. The chemical composition and mechanical properties of the hinge ligament in bivalve molluscs. Biol. Bull. 151:161-181, 1976. Kahler, G. A., R. L. Sass and F. M. Fisher, Jr. The fine structure and crystallography of the hinge ligament of Spisula solidissima. J. Comp. Physiol. 109:209-220, 1976.